Fallout: New Vegas Quests
Hauptspiel Tutorial Quests :Notiz: ''Mit Ausnahme von Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger sind alle Tutorial Quests optional, müssen aber in der hier angegebenen Reihenfolge gespielt werden. Hauptquests :''Notiz: Sie können die komplette Quest Da sind sie lang! überspringen,indem sie sich direkt zum Tops-Kasino in New Vegas begeben Hauptquest Bögen Für diese Quests müssen sie sich für eine Fraktion entscheiden, der sie loyal sein wollen.Wenn sie einem Hauptquestpfad für eine Fraktion folgen, werden die Quests der anderen Fraktionen (Ausnahmen: Unabhängige/ Ja-Sager Quests) als fehlgeschlagen beendet, da sie bei diesen in Ungnade fallen wenn sie für andere Fraktionen arbeiten. Der Punkt an dem ihre Quests fehlschlagen hängt von ihren Aktionen und den bereits beendeten Quests ab. Sobald sie sich auf die Seite einer Fraktion geschlagen haben können sie den QUestpfad nur noch ändern, wenn sie die Missionen der anderen Fraktion nicht durch ihren schlechten Ruf schon als Fehlschlag beendet haben. For more information on the scenarios surrounding the Game End Quests see Endgame Scenarios. Unabhängige®/Ja-Sager Quests Mr. House Quests Republik Neu Kalifornien Quests Caesar's Legion Quests } |} Nebenquests These quests can be completed at any time during the game but most do not contribute to the main storyline. Note that some of these quests will not be able to be completed if you have a low reputation with the certain faction. Unbenannte Quests These are quests that can be completed for certain rewards, but do not appear in your Pip-Boy. } |- | A Final Plan for Esteban | Camp McCarran Terminal building | Christina Morales | Karma or 50 caps | |- | A Team of Moronic Mercenaries | Vikki and Vance Casino | Layla | The casino reopens | |- | Access Powers | REPCONN Headquarters | Self | Q-35 Matter Modulator | |- | All Fired Up! | Vault 34 | Self | All-American, Pulse gun | |- | An Ear to the Ground | Camp Forlorn Hope | James Sexton | NCR fame | |- | Andy and Charlie | Novac, Ranger Station Charlie | Ranger Andy | Ranger Andy's thanks | |- | Arizona Scavenger | Cottonwood Cove | Aurelius of Phoenix | Caesar's Legion fame, caps | |- | Barton the Fink | Goodsprings source | Barton Thorn | Miscellaneous loot | |- | Bear Necessities | Nellis Air Force Base | Lindsay | Boomer fame or infamy | |- | Big Winner, ... | New Vegas (and Sierra Madre with Dead Money add-on) casinos | Self | Caps, suites, banned from casinos | (The Tops) |- | Bounty Killer | Vault 3 | Colonel Hsu | NCR fame | |- | Cajoling a Cudgel | Sealed sewers | Self | The Humble Cudgel | |- | Claws Mended | Sloan | Snuffles | NCR fame | |- | Claws Out | Quarry junction | Chomps Lewis | NCR fame | |- | Dealing with Contreras | Camp McCarran | Contreras, Carrie Boyd | This Machine | |- | Defacing the Humble Stone | Boulder City | Private Kowalski | Possible NCR infamy | |- | Democracy Inaction | Vault 11 | Self | 500 XP | |- | Eddie's Emissary | NCR Correctional Facility | Eddie | Powder Ganger fame | |- | Fight Night | The Thorn | Red Lucy | 120 caps | |- | Flogging a Dead Corpse | Freeside | Freeside thug | None | |- | Friend of the Followers | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | 300 XP (if joining the Followers), caps | |- | Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger | New Vegas Medical Clinic | Dr. Usanagi | Various implants and more SPECIAL points | |- | Help for Halford | Camp Guardian | Private Halford | Dog tag fist schematics | |- | Hidden Valley computer virus | Hidden Valley bunker | Scribe Ibsen | Access to Hidden Valley bunker database | |- | I Love Bananas | Vault 3 | Rick Lancer | Overseer's computer password, vault 3 maintenance key | |- | Keith's Caravan Charade | Aerotech office park | Parker | 250 caps | |- | Meeting an Equal | North Vegas Square | Jules | .44 magnum hand load schematics | |- | Poor Meat Never Makes Good Soup | Camp McCarran | William Farber | None | |- | Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans | Camp McCarran | William Farber | Discount | |- | Old School Ghoul | Novac, Camp McCarran or Camp Forlorn Hope, Nellis Airforce Base | Raul Tejada | Old Vaquero or Full Maintenance | |- | Papers, Please | Mick & Ralph's | Mick | Counterfeit passport | |- | Pistol Packing | Hidden Valley | Knight Torres | Tri-beam laser rifle, Brotherhood of Steel fame | |- | Powder to the People | The Fort | Siri | Healing powder, Legion fame | |- | Power to the People | Sloan | Self | NCR fame or 5 scrap metal, conductor, sensor module | |- | Silus Treatment | Camp McCarran Terminal building | Carrie Boyd | NCR fame | |- | Supplies for the Followers | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | Caps, 300 XP (if you join the followers) | |- | Tags of Our Fallen | Camp Forlorn Hope, Cottonwood Cove | Mayes, Aurelius of Phoenix | 2-10 caps per dogtag | |- | The Screams of Brahmin | Novac | Dusty McBride | 75 caps, 10 Brahmin Steaks, Novac fame | |- | Trudy's Radio Repair | Goodsprings | Trudy | Goodsprings fame, 50-75 caps | |- | Wind-Brahmin Wrangler | Brooks Tumbleweed Ranch | Nightkin | Possible Stealth boy | |- | You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs | Sloan, Quarry junction | Jas Wilkins | Wasteland Omelet | |} Dead Money Diese Quests sind nur spielbar, nachdem Dead Money installiert wurde. Honest Hearts Diese Quests sind nur nach dem Installieren von Honest Hearts verfügbar. ''Old World Blues'' These quests are only playable after Old World Blues is installed. The XP that is rewarded for quests is variable based upon your level when the quest is completed. The total XP split between the main storyline quests is approximately 3000 XP at levels 1-4 and 22000 XP at levels 45-50, the secondary quest XP ranges from 75 XP per quest to 550 XP per quest. ''Lonesome Road'' Siehe auch * Siehe Fallout:New Vegas Quest IDs for quest IDs that can be used in the PC version's console. Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests en:Fallout: New Vegas quests ru:Квесты Fallout: New Vegas